Red, White and Blue
by TiCtiNe
Summary: What happens when the cast of NGE lands in the US of A? Chaos, that is!


Red, White and Blue By Chocolate Sushi  
  
Summary- what happens when the cast of NGE lands in the US of A? Chaos that is!!! How is it possible that Asuka gets hired y the FBI? Will Misato get all the Budweiser she wants? When will Gendo ever stop watching broad way shows? What if Rei discovers the beauty of street fashion ala New Yorker? What happens to Pen pen? Who sent all those tickets? Is there something between (guess who) and (guess who)? All the crazy things that might happen when you land in the US of A!!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of these characters. I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion and all the angels and characters and everything in between. Oh puh- leez!! You do know what disclaimers are, right??  
  
A/N- okay, I am not that familiar with the characters, since it has been a long while since I had seen the series.So please forgive me if I make any mistakes in the character's personality/information.But really, I'll do much more research. ('o')  
  
Date published- 5/23/04  
  
Chapter one-  
  
"Okay" Shinji Ikari sighed. "This is it."  
  
He had been standing in front of a pair of glass doors. Inside, he could see people—most of them have children—carrying suitcases. For those who prefer to be trendy, fine. They have backpacks. With lots of pins on them.  
  
Shinji carried his backpack—a few clothes stuffed in it and some notebooks he had forgotten to remove. There were broken pencils inside, and ink- less pens, which he didn't care to remove. He just stuffed a few clothes that were on his bed a few moments ago.  
  
'It's quite weird to think that a few moments ago I was standing in front of the door to Misato's apartment. And now, I am in front of the country's biggest airport.' He thought. Well, if you yourself arrived home one day from boring old school and found out that the people you lived with weren't home yet, it'll be quite ordinary, right?  
  
But if you arrived home and found that there were 4 envelopes waiting on your doorstep -One for electric bills, one for water bills, one for credit card bills and one that was marked 'For Shinji Ikari'- it would still be ordinary, right?  
  
But if you went inside your room, and you see your clothes -which you had tried very hard to wash the night before- sitting neatly on your bed, it will still sound ordinary, isn't it? (Unless you don't wash your clothes, like someone I know who doesn't know how to use detergent—joke, joke joke!!) But if you open the envelope marked 'For Shinji Ikari' and as you turned it upside down, pieces of paper slowly fall from the envelope, you'd think that the people who marked the envelope 'For Shinji Ikari was playing a prank on you, aren't they?  
  
BUT—if you slowly picked up those pieces of paper and nervously read 'Flight 667, 7: 30 pm to the United States', that ain't ordinary, right?  
  
The moment that Shinji read those things written on that 'paper', he realized it wasn't any ordinary paper. It was a plane ticket on board an economic- class plane that would take you to where all the blondes were hanging out: United States.  
  
Shinji immediately emptied his bag with Algebra books and Chemistry notes. He didn't care if the sender of the ticket was a boy or a girl or an L or a G, as long as he arrives at the National Airport at once. He didn't care if Misato and Asuka weren't home yet (He didn't want them on board the plane), as long as he's off to where he's gotta be off to. He stuffed his wallet with some cash (Yes, his dad gives him allowance, which is also a pay for all of his so called 'saving the world' deeds), just in case he can't pay a taxi in New York. He changed his clothes into ordinary- looking ones, stuffed some Ramen from the cupboard (Asuka won't mind eating Misato's buffet, right?) and went off—or actually ran—to the airport. He didn't notice that there was an envelope on top of a pile of unwashed dishes in the sink marked with the name....  
  
Asuka Langley Soryuu was walking home from school when she not- so –suddenly tripped and fell on the pavement. She was just a few blocks from their house, and studying for a major quiz the next day while walking aren't in the rules of cramming and at- the- eleventh –hour –homework- doing guidebook.  
  
"Oh, great. First, I get sent out of the classroom" she continued walking "And then Misato doesn't give me my allowance. And now this!!"  
  
Anyway, she wasn't watching as she crossed the road, so a truck nearly bumped into her and her story in my fan fic would've ended easily. Luckily, she got out of the way just in time the driver hit the brakes. "Hey, watch where you're off, Miss!!" said the driver. "Hey, watch where you're going, idiot!!" Asuka shouted as the driver went down the road.  
  
Some lucky passers –by who were fortunate to see the almost- death of the Second Child went back with their work. If they still continued to watch the scenario, I am very sure that they have bruises right now (Sometimes, meddling does no good. I learned that the hard way).  
  
Asuka then found herself in front of Misato's apartment door. There were 3 envelopes scattered outside. She was very sure that these are Misato's bills, and she was quite sure that none of her housemates were home yet.  
  
Asuka took out her key and opened the door. The apartment was still usual, if you call messy usual. There were bottles of beer on the floor and a pile of unwashed dishes, which were still there even though they were used 3 days ago. But something that was unusual was an envelope on top of those dishes. It was brown and had the words, 'For Asuka Langley Soryuu' neatly written across it on blue ink.  
  
'Strange' Asuka thought 'is this another one of Shinji's pranks? Because if it is, I'll make sure he ge—' Asuka had no time to finish her sentence, because when she opened the envelope, there was a piece of paper printed with the details, 'Flight 667, 7: 30 pm to the United States'. She was quite sure this isn't a prank, and this can't be Shinji or Misato's doing. "God, bless the one who sent this" Asuka breathlessly prayed, but started jumping on the way to her room. "I'm going to America! Yeah!" she screamed.  
  
She took out another of her bags and stuffed some clothes and loaded her wallet with the money she had saved for almost a year. Taking the Ramen left in the cupboard, Asuka happily bounced down the street, leaving the apartment door open.  
  
"Great. Whoever sent this is really an angel. Maybe there's still something positive to look forward today." Since it was a very hot Friday (As hot as 32degrees, that's how hot it is in our country), Asuka decided to get something from those Soda Vendo Machine thingies along the road. She quickly pulled out her purse and inserted a few loose coins. It was quite some seconds before Asuka got the soda, because she either didn't insert the right amount or the machine was just really in a 50- 50.  
  
She opened the soda and quickly took a gulp, and continued to do so as she ran down the sidewalk pavement. The airport was just a few streets away. Okay, since I'll have to hang what happens next, I'm just gonna tell you what happens in the apartment as Asuka gets herself a soda.  
  
Major Misato Katsuragi was usually home from work late (not counting the hours she spends in some drink- all- you- can promo in some resto somewhere in the city), and she really felt beat up after all's in a day's work. But today, she decided to go home early. She didn't know, but there's some kinda urge in her to go home. Who knows? There might be something...  
  
She arrived home moments after Asuka left. "Leaving the door open isn't such a nice thing to do" she smiled. Kids these days don't really mind if their houses get robbed, because it's not them paying for the insurance.  
  
Misato stepped inside, the distinct smell of beer some what present in the air. Bottles of the same beer were scattered on the floor. The sink was stacked with plates used 3 days before.  
  
"I'd better tidy up this place." Said she (since when did she say that?), a phrase which she kept on repeating to herself for almost a week. She got changed, and opened the ref, combing every rack to see if there's still beer left. "Ah!" Misato exclaimed gleefully, as she took out a bottle which was half full. She remembered drinking it last night.  
  
But to her disappointment, there was nothing inside. It didn't even smell like a beer bottle, too.  
  
But there was something inside, if only she could get it...  
  
Misato got a pen, and started poking the rolled up paper inside (try this at home and see if it's hard).  
  
After a few tries, she finally got the paper, um, rather, the envelope. It was brown, and Misato's name was neatly stamped on it.  
  
"Hey, I'm not stranded on an island..." she said as she opened the envelope....  
  
YAHOO!! I'm done with chapter one!! Okay, I'm having this, um, sickness which you are familiar with: I'M BLOCKED. Heck, but blocking doesn't last long (for me). Okay, sorry for all the stupid author notes about people who don't use detergent, etc. He he he. Promise, I won't add extras next time (eyes getting sparkly)!! Just (parang awa nyo na!!he he..) review this!! Please!! (kneels with sparkly eyes). Anyway, Here's a preview of chapter 2 (my friend Jura-chan says that readers get interested in reading your fic once they see the preview. fels!!)  
  
SNEAK PEEK- "Shinji!!" Shinji heard a familiar voice. A voice he knows soooo well........................................................ "You think you're going off OUT THERE alone, are you? Baka!!" said the red- head. Shinji shook his head. "I'm not." Asuka gave him a puzzled look. "What do you mean...we've got company?"  
  
Anyways,this story is just EXPERIMENTAL, I'll have to see if I'd score reviews. If I don't then I'd have to think of another scheme (shows how bad I am, ne?) and continue with my life. Wahi!! 


End file.
